The Stowaway
—1362 DR | edition1 = Hardcover | released1 = September 2008 | binding1 = Hardcover | pages1 = 287 | isbn10-1 = 0-7869-5094-3 | isbn13-1 = 978-0786950942 | edition2 = MMP (2009) | released2 = July 2009 | binding2 = Mass Market Paperback | pages2 = 304 | isbn10-2 = 0-78695-257-1 | isbn13-2 = 978-0786952571 | series = Stone of Tymora trilogy | preceded_by = none | followed_by = The Shadowmask | source = }} The Stowaway by Geno Salvatore and R.A. Salvatore was the first novel of the Stone of Tymora trilogy. Most of The Stowaway and its sequel, The Shadowmask, takes place alongside The Halfling's Gem but features the story of the deckhand Maimun, who rode the Sea Sprite with Drizzt Do'Urden and the Companions of the Hall in their quest to free Regis from Artemis Entreri. Summary ;Part 1: The story begins with Maimun being questioned by a pirate. He tells the pirate his story, a story connected with the Stone of Tymora. Six years earlier (1356 DR ): Maimun is in Baldur's Gate fleeing the demon Asbeel. His mentor is dead and he is alone. As he looks over the city, he sees the docks and forms a plan. He stows away on a ship at dock named the Sea Sprite. The ship departs and later Maimun is discovered on deck by the disguised Drizzt Do'Urden, who declines to reveal the stowaway's presence to the crew. However, a few days later the ship encounters pirates (Pinochet's ship) and a scrag (Carrackus) finds Maimun and injures him, knocking him unconscious. When Maimun awakes, Catti-brie is tending to him. His wound is cauterized to prevent him from bleeding to death. He meets the captain of the Sea Sprite, Captain Deudermont, who offers him a place on his ship based on his courage. ;Part 2: Maimun continues his story to the pirate, who wants to know about the "artifact" (Stone of Tymora) that Maimun didn't have on him when he was captured. Eighteen years earlier (1350 DR): Maimun was orphaned shortly after his birth in an attack on his village. He was retrieved by a bard named Perrault and taken care of by a druid named Elbeth in the High Forest until he was about six years old. She doesn't know his name, so she calls him simply "Lucky child." On Maimun's sixth "birthday" (or rather the anniversary of the day he was brought to Elbeth), the demon Asbeel appears at the cave where they live. That night, Elbeth takes Maimun to hide under a tree until the morning as she goes off to fight Asbeel and doesn't return. Maimun is found by Perrault, who becomes his guardian from then on. Perrault and Maimun wander the Sword Coast and more for six years with the magical horse Haze, avoiding large cities. However, around Maimun's twelfth "birthday," Perrault gives him a stone (which he later learns in the Stone of Tymora) and brings him to Baldur's Gate. They sneak into the city and travel to the Empty Flagon inn, a hidden inn run by the dwarven wizard Alviss. Perrault leaves to run an errand and Alviss uses his magic to allow Maimun to spy on him talking to Jaide, the priestess of Tymora, about Maimun and the Stone of Tymora. Perrault returns and tells Maimun they must leave the city. However, while attempting to leave Baldur's Gate, Perrault and Maimun run into Asbeel. Perrault is badly wounded but they are rescued by Haze, who takes them far out into the ocean to a ship captained by a man named Smythe. Perrault claims to be an emissary from the temple of Tymora and the captain allows them to board the ship. Perrault demands that Smythe take them to Waterdeep, but the ship is bound for Luskan and Smythe refuses due to the upcoming winter. Over the next few days, Maimun befriends the young deckhand Joen. Soon, the pirate ship captained by Baram, having been secretly summoned by Perrault, overtakes Smythe's ship, Smythe's crew surrenders and are tied up, while Perrault and Maimun are allowed to roam free as Baram takes them to Waterdeep. However, Perrault's injury worsens and one morning he doesn't wake up. Maimun resolves to take Perrault on Haze to the mainland, claiming to want to go to Silverymoon, where he believes the best healers are. However, instead he and Perrault travel on Haze to the Lady's Hall in Baldur's Gate, where the priestess Jaide is. After leaving the unconscious Perrault with Alviss in the Empty Flagon, he goes to the temple only to find Asbeel in his path. Jaide appears and gives Maimun the chance to escape. ;Part 3: Back with the pirate, Maimun tries to figure out how to escape captivity. He then continues with his tale. Back on the Sea Sprite in 1356 DR: Maimun is recovering from his injury alongside other wounded sailors. He befriends one of them, Tasso, shortly before Tasso passes away. Maimun speaks with Drizzt and as he recovers, he makes friends with the crew, including Lucky and Tonnid. He learns to be a sailor as the ship makes its way to Memnon. Once docked in Memnon, one of the captured pirates (later in the series identified as Chrysaor) drags him into the water and attempts to kidnap him. However, the wizard Robillard, part of the Memnon Harbor Guard, rescues him. He decides he can no longer endanger his friends on the ship, so it is time to part ways with them. Maimun runs into Memnon, where he encounters a strange woman (part of the Circle) who steals the Stone of Tymora he carries and puts him in a magical slumber. When he awakes, Asbeel is standing before him asking for the stone. Index Characters ;Main characters: :Maimun ;Supporting characters: :Alviss • Asbeel • Baram • Carrackus (unnamed) • Catti-brie • Chrysaor (unnamed) • Deudermont • Drizzt Do'Urden • Elbeth • Haze • Jaide • Joen • Lucky • Perrault • Smythe • Tasso • Tonnid ;Minor characters: :Bruenor Battlehammer • Pellman • Wulfgar ;Mentioned characters: :Artemis Entreri (unnamed) • Regis (unnamed) • Volo Locations ;Actual locations: :Baldur's Gate (Empty Flagon, The Lady's Hall, Chionthar River, Docks) • Calimshan (Memnon; Calim Desert; Calimport, Rogues' Circle) • High Forest • Sea of Swords ;Mentioned locations: :Great Desert • Brightwater • Crags • Evermoors • Luskan • Nesmé • Sea of Fallen Stars • Silverymoon • Tyr • Waterdeep Creatures :Blue jay • brown bear • cat • chipmunk • demon • dragon (mentioned) • drow • dwarf • elf • genasi • goblin (mentioned) • horse • human • scrag • squirrel Organizations :Companions of the Hall • Memnon Harbor Guard • The Circle (unnamed) Religions :Moradin • Tymora Artifacts/items :Agatha's mask (unnamed) • ring of feather fall • scrimshaw • Sea Sprite • Stone of Tymora References Category:Novels Category:Books Category:Works by Geno Salvatore Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Published in 2008 Category:Published in 2009